


Denim

by orphan_account



Category: Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Filming, Friendship, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Underage - Freeform, ships later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onoda didn't expect to be pulled into a van that Sunday, he didn't expect to be hurt by those two men. He doesn't know what to expect of anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He remembers Denim

 Onoda Sakamichi woke up on Sunday morning, very excited. He had finally saved enough money for the new android figma in the window of his favorite shop.

'This is going to be so great!' He thought as he slipped his BestBoy hoodie over his head, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. Onoda climbed onto his utility bike and began his long bike to akihabara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Onoda smiled at the plastic bag in his basket as he rode back home, very happy with his purchase. It had been a while since he'd spent money on anything but biking gear! He stopped at the stop sign, checking both ways. Before he could take off again, he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Onoda turned to the voice behind him, finding a young man with black hair, wearing a denim jacket. He looked fresh out of high school, what could he want to speak to a first year about? Onoda felt skittish.

"Y-yes?" He answered nervously. The man smiled.

"It's just, My friend and I saw you looking at the Love Hime posters in the shop back there, and...well, it's hard to find anyone to talk about anime with ya know?"

 Onoda's eyes widened, his face lighting up. "Of course! I can't _ever_  find anyone to discuss anime with, Im so happy you confronted me, But uhm..." The boy paused. "Where's your friend?"

"He's in his car right over there" the man said cheerfully, pointing to the car. "He's so shy, he couldn't bring himself to ask you with me!"

Onoda nodded, he too knew the trouble of being to sheepish to confront people. Not with anime, of course, but many other things.

The man's voice broke the silence again. "Would you like to meet him?" He asked.

Onoda nodded excitedly, following the man to the van his friend awaited in.

That's where everything went downhill.

The back door to the van slid open, the second man inside pulled him in. The bike was thrown into the van behind him before the door slid shut and the windowless back went dim.

Onoda wasn't sure how long they drove or where they drove to. All he knew was that he was more terrified than he had ever been in his life. The man who pulled him into he car held down his body, groping and squeezing him in places he had never been touched.

"P-Please...Please don't to touch there! Where are you taking me?"

The car stopped, and the the door slid open to reveal forest, the man in the denim jacket yanked him out of the van. Onoda stumbled, unable to regain footing as he was dragged along a dirt path, further into the trees. Onoda spoke up again.

"U-uhm...please, where are you taking me? I should really go home!" The boy stuttered out shakily. He was answered with a slap to his to the back of his head.

"You aren't going anywhere, not until we're done with you." The mans voice had lost it's soothing cheeriness, replaced with a deep and terrifying rumble.

 Onoda was terrified, he tried pulling away but the man had his hair in a tight grip. They stopped walking, the man in the denim jacket shoved him to the ground.

"Undress." He commanded.

Onoda was frozen.

"Undress!" The man said louder this time.

Onoda shakily pulled his hoodie over his head, and his eyes shifted to the second man, who now had a video camera fixed directly on the boy. He looked back to the first man.

 "Please, please just let me go home! I-I promise I won't tell just pl-" his pleading was cut off by the denim clad man kicking him into a laying position and pulling at his pants. Onoda yelped and began to struggle.

 He realized his pleas would go unheard and resorted to screaming for someone- anyone to save him. There was another slap to his face.

"Shut up, slut. You _want_  it." The man growled into his ear.

The denim clad man shook the boy from his jeans and stood above him, delivering kicks to his back and abdomen. Onoda yelped and curled in on himself, hands wrapping protectively around his head.The man noticed this and moved back behind Onoda, grabbing his legs and spreading them wide open.

The boys hands reflexively shot down to cover himself, only to be pinned to his spread legs. The man with the camera whistled.

"No grass on the Infield!" The cameraman laughed, getting closer and zooming in.

 Onodas face flushed in humiliation, tears streaming down his cheeks as he choked back sobs. He yelped as he felt a finger prod his entrance, screaming as it pushed passed the tight ring of muscle.

"Please, please sto-" his pleas were silenced by a mouth on his own, and a tongue being forced into his mouth.

 The finger inside of him began moving, followed by too more, thrusting in and out roughly. Onoda couldn't breath, both orifices being ravished. The denim man pulled back and the fingers at his anus were pulled out, only to be replaced by something larger and blunter.

 The glasses boy felt energy jolt through him and, in one last attempt to save himself, he scrambled away, only to be caught by the ankle and slammed back down.

 It took only a second before the man had fully entered him, and only a second more before Onoda released the loudest scream he'd ever made.

 The denim man was relentless, slamming into the boy with full force, moaning into his ear.

"Please, take it out please! It hurts!" The boy was begging.

"You're such a beautiful little cock slut, you're so tight~" The man whispered in his ear between thrusts. "Tell me what you love."

The boy was silent, save for his pained gasps. The man grew angry and delivered a particularly hard thrust before commanding again. "Tell me what you love!"

Onoda screamed, "Your Cock!"

The denim clad man slipped out and pushed Onoda onto his back, thrusting back in harder than before.

 The camera man moved around them, closing up on the other mans thrusts, then switching to Onodas anguished face. The boy hid his face, only to have his hands pinned down once again by the man inside of him. His mouth was once again ravished and violated by the mans tongue.

 It seemed like hours before the man came Inside of him and pulled out.

 Onoda blocked out everything after that, the camera man taking his turn, the men cleaning the cum from his ravaged anus, redressing him, and dropping and his bike off where they had picked him up. Even limping his bike home was fuzzy.

 The only thing Onoda remembered clearly was the worried look on his mothers face as he returned home late, the halfhearted reassurance he gave her. He remembered passing out on his bed, where he relived every moment of that horrific day in his dreams.

 He remembered the man in the Denim jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

 Onoda didn't want to leave the shower that morning. He wanted to wash the bruises off his hips, the dirty marks the man had left on his collar bone. He felt so disgusting.

 After what was probably an hour, the boy turned off the water and stepped out. Onoda didn't look into the mirror, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. After putting on his uniform, he snuck into his mothers room, shakily applying her concealer to his hickeys. He jumped asu a voice sounded behind him.

 "Sakamichi?" The boy quickly turned around, smiling nervously.

 "Y-Yes mom?" The woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 "What are you doing with my makeup?" Onoda began to sweat nervously.

 "I-I...you see...I got a pimple! Yeah, a really big one! And...I wanted to cover it up!" He lied.

 The woman's concerned look turned into one of understanding. "Okay Sakamichi, have a good day at school! I'll pick up some facial wipes for you to use!" She exclaimed happily as she left the room.

 Onoda let out a sigh of relief before finishing up and grabbing his things and leaving the house. Wincing as he got on his utility bike, he began a slow and painful ride to school. Onoda wasn't able to climb the slope to the back entrance, instead walking his bike uphill and to the racks. Sitting down in his seat, Onoda laid his tired head down on his desk, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sakamichi!" Onoda jolted awake, shooting up in his seat, head shooting up.

"Yes!"

The class erupted in laughter, much to Onoda's embarrassment.

"Is your dream so wonderful that you can't stay awake in class?" The teacher asked sardonically.

 "Sorry, sir! I'll stay awake now." The boy apologized, sitting up straight despite how painful it was.

 The rest of the school day went by slowly, and Onoda tried to drag himself along as normally as possible. Finally the day was over, Onoda only had to get through Practice before he could go home.

 Hiding his limp, Onoda entered the club room and was immediately greeted by a certain first year with startling red hair.

 "Onoda!" Naruko shouted, rushing to his friend. "You're late, we thought you were going to skip out!"

"I didn't think he would skip." The raven haired boy behind him stated.

It wasn't long before the two had broken out into another argument, leaving Onoda to change into his jersey. Onoda hurriedly zipped his jersey, hiding the dark marks on his abdomen. He silently cursed when he looked down to his legs, only now noticing the cuts and bruises.

 "Oi, Onoda." A voice sounded from the entrance to the shed. "Oh you're all bruised up, did you fall off your bike?" It was Tenshima, Aoyagi close behind him.

 Onoda laughed nervously before stuttering out "Yeah, you know me..."

 Kinjou began to lay down the plans for the day's practice, and soon enough they were all out on their bikes.

 Onoda winced as he climbed onto his bike, struggling to keep up with the rest of the team. Everything hurt so badly, he just wanted to go home. Makishima dropped speed, matching himself with Onoda's speed.

 "Oi, Onoda." The glasses boy jumped, not noticing the fancy haired boy next to him until just then.

 "Yes!?" Makishima looked the boy up and down before meeting his gaze again.

"You should go home if you're in pain."

"I'm fine...." The younger said, refusing to look him in the eye.

 The fabulous third year looked him over again before hesitantly moving up toward his fellow third years. Onoda sighed in relief, and tried to keep his mind on riding. He to the side, and there he saw him. A man with black hair, in a denim jacket.

 The glasses boy froze, swerving into a patch of gravel and crashing down onto the road. He shot up immediately, and looked back to the spot where he saw the man, only to find it empty. The boy sat there on the ground for another moment, breathing heavily and trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. A shadow loomed over him and he twisted to find kinjou standing next to him.

"Onoda, you're not feeling well?" He asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I-I feel fine, Kinjou..." The boy replied quickly. The senior frowned, staring down at him before turning to Makishima.

"Take him back, it's no use training if he's sick." He said. Makishima nodded, and proceeded to help the glasses wearing boy up. Onoda didn't know what came over him, he smacked the hand away.

"I don't need to go back, I'm fine!" He practically screamed at them. "I'm okay, there's nothing wrong with me! I-I'm fine, I swear I'm fine!" He was sobbing.

 "Onoda...?" It was Imaizumi.

 Onoda tried to wipe the tears from his face but they just kept flowing. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, Kinjou.

 "Practice is over for today, we're going back now." He said.

 Onoda was humiliated, he stood up and brushed the hand off his shoulder. He only took one step before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, I should start getting faster at posting longer chapters soon. Thank you for reading, please review!

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write.  
> I don't have any ships for this, If you could suggest some maybe...?  
> Your comments are what motivate me to write, so please don't hold back!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Have a good one!


End file.
